


How Shawn Flynn became an ego

by Kely_liquid



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Jackie-boy man - Freeform, Jameson Jackson - Freeform, Multi, Robbin the zombie, Sean McLoughlin Egos, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, dr schneeplestein - Freeform, marvin the magician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: shawn ran through the studio running away from the ink demon then he ran into a wall when Shawn finally got his bearings he was no longer in Joey Drew Studios
Kudos: 12





	1. RUN

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to put the other egos in the tages

Shawn was running for his life. The ink demon has finally found him he was the last person in the toy Department that hadn't been turned into one of the lost ones. 

As inky blackness sworld around the hall he was running in it mint that bendy was on his tail Shawn turned his head to see how close bendy was but as soon as he turned his head Shawn slammed straight into a wall. Shawn world was swelling but all he can think about was getting away he stumbled to his feet and was about to run when a hand went on his shoulder. Shawn flipped out he was caught he was a goner. 

" NO!! Stop I don't want to be one of them please have mercy!!!" Shawn got out of the demon grasp and could himself into a corner and weighted wanted for the ink to consume him.


	2. Introductions

Dr schneep was always the first one up and all dressed in his doctor uniform ready to work. He had just started to make coffee in the kitchen when he heard a slam in the living room he know no one else was up at this time so he went to investigate cautiously thinking it was one of Chase's pranks.

But when he enters the living room schneep so what looked like a ego he has never so before he had on a hat that jack us to where, he had on a light tan long sleeve shirt that was stand with a black substance he has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black Spencer's, black dress pants, dress shoes, and he smiled like ink.

The new ego looked dazed mabye from running full force into the wall. He suddenly scrambled to his feet but schneep was worried that the new ego will hurt himself more so schneep put his hands on his shoulder but it caused the new ego Panic more he was yelling and trying to escape his grasp. 

The new ego wormed out of his grasp and curled into himself in the corner of the living room it seemed like he is crying ink. Schneep waked up to the new ego slowly. " It's ok no one is going to hurt you I promise." The new ego looked up at schneep with inky tears going down his face he looked around like he doesn't know what's going on. " Where am i." Schneep gave him a soft smile " you are in a the house where all septiceye egos, what's your name." He was still looking around like like something was going to get him. " Mmy name is s Shawn Flynn."


	3. Your safe

Shawn was led to what looked like a doctors office in another part of the building by the German doctor that looked exactly like him. The doctor sat him on the exam tabal Shawn keeped looking around at all the strange machines also to make sure the ink demon wasn't there. " Your safe here Shawn I promise I just want to give you a check up and to make shore you hurt yourself after hitting the wall." 

After a few minutes of since as the doctor did his work the doctor broke the silence. " My name is Dr. Schneeplestein but people just call me schneep I'm I of of jacksepticeye's egos." Shawn just looked at schneep and before he can ask schneep answered him. " Jack is an internet Entertainer and he made characters that his fans like us so much that we became real, for you jack voiced a character in a game called Shawn Flynn and the fans like you so much you because one of us." 

Shneep took some blood wich Shawn notest has ink in it and finished the check up as Shawn comprehended what was going on " first of all you didn't hurt yourself by hitting the wall and second I'm supposed that you are taking it so well." Shneep send Shawn just smiled. " When you get Chased by an ink demon and like ink nothing surprises me any more." Scheep looked surprise and concern.

Schneep fond out that Shawn didn't hurt himself by hitting the wall also that Shawn has link running through his vains but is didn't seem to hurt him. schneep facest shawn. " Ok I'm going to talk with the others about how you are here, but I need to tell you about them first, there is antisepticeye or Ani he is glich demon he might acked all tuff and scary with his empty threats but he is more like an overpriced brother, chase is like a big child, Jackieboyman is a hero, Marvin is always practising his magic,   
Robbie is slow zombie but has a heart of gold, Jameson Jackson can't talk but is vary enthusiastic. Shawn nodded in response as shneep left to let Shawn collect his thoughts and to talk to the others.


	4. The others

Shneep led Shawn to the living room when they entered Shawn so six other people who look like him but had there on unique difference. " Guys this is Shawn Flynn the new ego." 

The one with a bleeding cut in his neck stroller up to them like he owned this place his body would do he could only describe as glitching he gave me a sinister smile. " Well hello inky moron me name is antisepticeye." He fiddled with a big knife in front of Shawn's face. " Do you think your lucky." 

" ANTI stop scaring our new family member!" The guy that looked like a superhero said. " Hello my name is jackieboyman but you can call me jackie and anti is just trying to be creepy, that is chase Brody." The guy in a snapback hat with a logo." The guy in the cat mask is Marvin the magician." Marvin made his hands glow a light green. " The pale guy with purple hair is Robbie his a friendly zombie." Robbie gave a moan in at the sound of his name. " And last but not least this is Jameson Jackson." The guy looked like he came out of one of the movies Shawn would watch and a slid aperd above his head ( Hello good fellow it is nice to have someone from my time) he made vary animated gestures.

Shawn gave a sheepish smile. " It is nice to not be around ink monsters anymore." All the people in the room started at me with a concerned look Jameson was the first to brack the silence well sort of. ( Golly g you don't have to worry about that anymore. Come on fellas let's get breakfast! What do you want Shawn.) Shawn chuckled. " Anything but bacon soup."


	5. Food and panic

All the egos we're sitting at the table Chase was cooking breakfast for everyone , shneep was sitting at the far right, anti was to shneeps right then jackie, Jameson, Marvin, Roddin Shawn took the seat next to Jameson.

Shneep was nursing his coffee whall writing notes with a pen anti was planning something on a weird device, Jackie and Marvin where haveing a conversation about what there plans for there day. Jameson and Shawn we're talking about old films and Robbie was just listening to everyone. Then a familiar song started to come out of anti's device. " I'm Alice Angel" 

Shawn was strapped to a metal lab tabal by the angel whatchamacallit. " What are you? You were tucked by the demon but you were not taken to the inky puddle?" The thing that called herself an angel. " we will find that out." Her face twisted with anger and slammed her fist on top of the machine. " I heard what you think of me, I'm going to enjoy what im going to do to you." The angel laughed maniacally and pulled the switch and electricity was coursing through his veins. The pain was so intense that Shawn couldn't have a coherent thought.


	6. Ink magic

As the egos waited for the food. they heard some music coming from anti's game they didn't think much of it even if they told him to turn it off anti wouldn't listen to them. But that all changed when they heard a crash. 

They all turned to see what was going on ,even Chase came out of the kitchen to see what the crash was about, when they looked they so Shawn in the dining room corner trying to be as small as possible muttering about an angel with inky tears fell from his eyes. 

Suddenly shneeps pen exploded as the ink of the pen moved towards Shawn and created a thin Circle of ink around Shawn it was acting as protection whenever one of the egos got close to Shawn the ink will attack them. 

That when it hit anti like a tune of bricks. He ran over to his laptop and turned it off his game not caring about lossing his progress. With the noise gone the protective ink started letting them in Jamison and Chase where the first one to get to Shawn. Jameson was rubbing Shawn's back whal Chase was calmly talking to him.

Marvin was staying back observation what was going on. " Ink magic." The egos all look at magical ego. " It makes sense from where he comes from. Ink magic is vary dark magic ink filled with the soles of others. If you are not properly trained then the ink can corrupt and destroy it's host." Marvin said with a Sirius tone in his voice. (Is there a way get it out of him.) Jameson slid said. Shneep shook his head. " That vill be impossible the ink is in his blood if I try to get it out it vill kill him because the ink is keeping him alive." The others grow quite except for the sound of Shawn's snoring.

" Can....help...." Robbie spoke up whal Marvin shifted his weight. " If he if properly trained to control his magic then the ink won't take him over I can help him control it." Everyone gave a sigh of relief. " But first we need to let him rest using that tip of magic can be draining I remember when I first started using my Magic if I used to much I would sleep from weeks." Chase nodded and picked Shawn was and took him to Shawn's new room Wich just appeared in the building.


	7. Wake me up

Shawn wake up from a weird dream in his office, he is slightly cureus about when he got a bed in his office, the bed was in the upper left corner the sheets are the same light tan as the rest of the room ( btw Shawn's room looks like it was in the bendy game) Shawn got up and went across the room and sat down at his desk and started his work several material for making plush toys were lade out his design not book was on the desk not like Mr. Drew wanted to do something different to do anything different there were several shelves that held his completed toys. 

After a few hours of working Shawn's stomach growled but when he opened his door the hall looked different He was not in the Studio anymore.   
As Shawn walked down the hall the memory of his team resurfaced in his mind and he was thinking maybe it wasn't just a dream. 

When Shawn finally found the kitchen he found he wasn't alone. in there was the the magician that where's a cat mask Shawn vaguely remembers his name was Marvin. " Oh good you awake I'm glad you are ok we have a lot to discuss." Shawn was even more confused than he already was. All of a sudden Shawn's stomach growled Marvin chuckled. " I guess we can have i get you some food first." And since Marvin is lazy and since he didn't want to start a fire he used his magic to to make spaghetti. 

Shawn jumped at at the display of magic but since he have seen ink and characters from a cartoon come to life  
So he wasn't that surprised but it   
Didn't make it any less Scarry as the green aura aperd and a bowl of spaghetti appear in front of him since he has only been eating bacon soup for a long time I was great to have something different.

" There is something I need to tell you that you mite not like." Marvin took a seat opposite of him, even though Marvin wore a mask Shawn new he had something Sirius to say and Shawn probably looked silly with spaghetti sticking out of his mouth. " Shawn when you were having your episode you took control of the ink in sncheep's pen, from the knowledge of where your from and what I've seen today I believe you possess ink magic. Now this magic has a mind of it's own if you don't learn to control it the ink in you will take over your body and become like Sammy Lawrence." 

Shawn was panicking he has seen what has happened to Sammy and he didn't want to end up like him. " Wow Shawn it's ok I can teach you how to control your magic I personally can't do it but I have books that can teach you how to control it I will help you every step of the way." Marvin's words calms down his troubled thoughts he will not become like sammy.


	8. Magic listen

After breakfast maven brought Shawn to his room to get started on there lesson. Marvin's room had many magician props and posters scattered around the room and in the corner big bookshelf packed full of books. There was a black desk with a stack of books on top of it.

" Sorry about the mess I was searching for the right books I needed to help us out." Shawn followed Marvin into the room making sure he didn't step on the cards and other items that Shawn couldn't recognize. 

Marvin picked up the stack of books with a grunt. they were very heavy and Marvin wasn't being as carful as Shawn and slipped on some of his cards but luckaly he landed in a heap on the bed. Shawn Chuckled as the magician face plants on the bed as the books scattered all over the bed.

Marvin jumped up like nothing had ever happened. " Damit I had all had all of these organized." He such throw the messy pile until he he went aha and pulled out a old looking book called inky secrets. " Are you ready to get this started so you can learn the safe way to us your magic.


	9. Toy maker

Shawn was putting the final touches on the a project that he's been working on. he was just about done with sticking on the blue mask of the littal jackieboyman doll it took him forever to find the right blue that was the same color but he finally did and this is the last toy he would make to finish his project.

Why Shawn was doing this is because he wants to give the other egos a gift for how much had helped him. To make sure that he got all the details correct Shawn had hung out with all the other egos to see how they acted so he can get the toys perfect. 

Shawn yawned as the he finally was satisfied with his creation he went to gather the other toys that he had hidden under his bed and went to put he plan into please puting each toy where the owner will find first thing in the morning.


	10. Finding the gift part 1

Schneep was the first one to find his gift because he always is the first one up so he can get to the hospital early. As he groggily walked into the kitchen and sitting on top of the coffee machine it had on a blue doctor cap on with strands of green hair sticking out it's eyes were the pie shape that old cartoon character had it had on a crisp white doctor coat on with blue scrubs underneath. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he smiled taking the plushey and put it in his pocket as he continued with his ruten.

Jackieboyman was the second to find his gift he entered his super hero headquarters Wich was just one of rooms that we're not in yous. Next to his cunputer Wich he uses for hacking was a plush the size of of his hand it had on a full bright red sut on some green hair was sticking out of it's hood, it had a blue mask with old cartoon eyes. Jackie placed the plush back next to his computer as he set off on his work.

Anti was the third to find his gift. He found it when he entered the training room to practice his knife skills it next to his knives. On the top of it's head was a dark green whal the side were dark brown, it's skin color had a greenish hue to it, it's old cartoon eyes looked angry, it had on a dark black shirt with blue jeans, and finally in one of it's hands was a knife. For once anti smile wasn't sinister but it was kind and if anyone said that he would deny it and threatened to kill them.


	11. Finding the gift part 2

Marvin was the next to find his gift he had entered his personal Library so he can practice and on top of a stack of books on his desk was a plush toy  
Marvin was supposed at how the toy. had all the details on it's cat mask with a black cape with a blue shirt. Marvin smiled and hugged the toy close to his chest. 

Jameson found his gift when he his Studio, Jameson liked to lern more about technology, colors, and making old timey moveis. The toy was sitting on his old camera it was lacking color like he was with a little mustache on it's face. Jameson smiled and the little toy became a new character in his show.

Robbie being a zombie he was slow in everything he bragged himself into the living room he loved watching cartoons. On the couch was a Mini Robbie plush, with purple toped it's head, gray colored skin, and tattered clothes. Robbie loved it he hugged it close as he watch his cartoons.

Chase was always the last one to get up he is not a morning person. He trudged out of his room and entered his secret Nerf gun colechin. Sitting on one of his favorite Nerf guns was the plush with it's baseball hat with his logo on it with a little bit if green hair sticking out. Two things where on his mind first he would have to ask Shawn to make some toys for his kids and he needed to find a new hiding place for his Nerf guns. 

When all the egos got there gifts they went to find Shawn to thank him and they found him sleeping on his toy making desk. Chase moved Shawn to his bed because doc said he would wake up with back pain if they didn't.


	12. Chase pranks

All the septic egos we're getting so sick of Chase's pranks Wich he did for his internet show. Anti got all his black shirts turned pink, sneeph got his coffee beans hidden from him, Jameson got hit with a glitter attack Wich stood out greatly with his black and white body. The only septic that hasn't been hit yet was Shawn. 

All the septic minutes chase we're in   
In one of the meeting rooms. " Ok we need to figure out what to do with chase." Jackie took the lead. " That @#$# needs to pay for what he did." Anti snarled whall twirling one of his knifes. 

As everyone bicerd with one another Shawn got an idea. " HEY shut up!" That got everyone's attention with everyone staring Shawn smiled sheepishly. " Well I have an idea I found out I could do something new with my ink powers." Shawn took out one of the bendy plushes, the last one he got rid of the rest, Shawn huverd his finger over the plush as a drop of ink came out of Shawn's finger and as it absorbed into the plush and what happened next was shocking the plush came to life it blinked it's painted eyes and started looking around. The egos we're shocked. " I can bring them to life but I am not good anuff to give them free will whatever I think of things for it to do it dos this chase doesn't think the ink demon is scary let's prove him wrong."


	13. Prank

"hey dudes for this next prank we are going to get or resident toy maker." Chase said into the camera he was holding. " What we are going to do is we are going to dump a bucket of ink on him." As Chase entered Shawn's entered room to set up the prank when he noticed a bendy doll sitting on the shelf above Shawn's work desk  
" Hu I thought he got rid of all those stupid ink demon dolls?" 

After he meet up with Shawn after he cleaned up as best he could. " Hey Shawn why did you still have a bendy doll?" Shawn gave him a confused look. " What are you talking about I got rid of all of those a long time ago?"   
Chase gave him a shooked. 

For the rest of the day chase would have the bendy doll follow him and when ever he tryed to show the other egos it would vanish. Chase became so jumpy. " Get away you little demon!" Suddenly chase hears laughter he turned around and so all the egos laughing Jameson was holding a camra. " What the hell is going on." ( Well old chap we were tierd of you pulled your little tricks so we decided to give you a taste of you on medicine) chase read from Jameson slid. " But how did you do it?" Chase asked that is when Shawn stepped forward with the bendy doll on his shoulder waving at him. " Well recently I found out I can bring my toys to life and so we desited to give you a taste of you own medicine."


	14. Movie buddy's

Jameson was happy to have someone who loved old movies just as much as he did. He and Shawn wold come together and watch old black and white movies and cartoons Jameson would talk about how the movie was filmed and Shawn will talk about how old school animation worked. 

It was another movie night for Jameson and Shawn and tonight they were watching steam boat Mickey. ( It is amazing how they have voice and animation together?) Jamison slid said. " Well this was one of the first animation that includes both sound and animation actually Walt Disney couldn't find the right person to voice Mickey's voice so he voiced Mickey himself and continue voiceing him for a long time." 

Jameson was inthrold with what Shawn was saying. ( Golly it is amazing on how things have changed)   
" Yay with all the new technology they can basically do anything in film and animation now but I prefer the classics." Jamison nodded eagerly somehow keeping his boler hat on his head. ( I agree as well good sir before you came was all alone in my film tast and watching films by your self is no fun at all)


	15. A request

Shawn was putting the final details on a new toy desin he has been working on for weeks. Then Chase kicked open Shawn's door. " Shawn!" At the sound Shawn jumped knocking a bottle of ink on his paper he was drawing on. 

Shawn sighed destructively the ink covered the paper like one of those inkblot tests. Shawn held his hand over the paper and Drew the ink out of the paper untill it was a medeum size ink ball floting in Shawn's right hand he tourn around and glard at chase. " You are so lucky I was drawing in pencil." Chase smiled sheepishly. " Sorry dude it is my daughter's birthday in a cuppa of days and I want to get her some special and   
Since you you are so good at making toys I was wondering if you could make a toy for her." 

Shawn started sworlling the ink around his fingers absentmindedly as he was deep in thought with new toy ideas. " Ok I will make a toy for you now tell me what you have in mind?" This was the first time chase gave Shawn a true smile as went on about his daughter but one thing stood out was that Chase don't get to see his daughter and son vary offtin that gave Shawn an idea.


	16. A little girls gift

Shawn gave Chase the finished toy in a medeum size box rapped on white rapping paper' surprisingly not getting ink on it sine Shawn was always had ink on him, and rapped with a golden ribbon Chase didn't know what was inside but he new since it was made by shawn he new it was awesome. Chase gave Shawn a true smile not one of the face ones that he seemed to have on. 

" Thank you thank you Shawn I can't what for Bell to see it." Shawn gave him a kind smile. " It is know probably chase." Shawn took out his handkerchief from his back pocket to clean the ink off his hands." I became a toy making to make children happy but Mr Drew just wanted money and he would step on anyone to achieve that goal."Chase shuterd a bit at the menchin of Shawn's taribal boss. 

When chase took Bell and Billy out for Bells birthday all of them were so happy the kids hadn't seen or talked to there father in forever. First he took them to Lazer tag and after that Chase took them to Bells favorite restaurant. " Hey belly are you ready for you present." Bell smiled brightly at her father as Chase took out the white rapped gift and handed it to his daughter. 

Bell read the card that Chase didn't see Shawn put on it. " For when you miss your father." Chase was confident but when Bell opened it he understand it was a plush virgin of him like the one Shawn made for him a while ago. Bell's eyes lit up like a galaxy as she hugged the plush with so much love." Now you can be with me all the time dad."


	17. Demon

Shawn loved his new home and family the only thing that bothers him a little is anti it is nothing against him but his experience with the ink demon Shawn feels uncunfabal with the glich demon. 

Shawn walking back from the Craft shop getting more supplies for his toys when suddenly men jumped him pointed guns at him. Shawn put up his hands calmly. " Now let's calm down now." That was all he was all he was able to get out before he was clocked on his head with the man's gun. 

Shawn's world was spinning he can't think straight and he was bleeding inkblood he finds that he is in an abandoned Warehouse tide to a chair. It was dark now he could barely see a few feet in front of him but what her could see there was an old tv in the corner but that is all he can make out. 

" He is the one our Lord has asked for   
The one that escaped." The way these people talked made them sound like Sammy which is not good for shawn the only thing he could think he could do was send some ink back to the house to get help from the others.

It has been a while since Shawn seen his ink out and still nothing has happened. One of the men came up to him Shawn couldn't see his face since the man was wharing a black hoodie with it hood up also it was quite dark. " Oh our little sheep you will help us get noticed by our savior." The man put a blindfold on flashes of his time at the studio filled his head inky tears fell down his face he just wanted this to end.

Suddenly the sound of static filled the air and the men started to yell at each other. " You will pay!" A glitchy voice yelled. After the yelling finally subsided Shawn felt someone take off the blindfold and in front of him was Ani he was covered in blood that not his own his black eyes are filled with consern maybe not all demon's are all bad.


	18. Toy tester

Shawn has been on a toy making Frenzy lately the toys he made would be sent to toy stores in the human realm the toys would appear to less fortunate children that couldn't afford a simple thing as a toy. But Shawn needed to have someone test the toys to Mack shore that they were safe for them and if they would be good anuff that is where Robbie comes in. 

Shawn had an arm full of new toys he had made ranging from plushes to wooden trans. Shawn entered the common room where Robbie was sitting on the floor watching a children's show the zombie was so focused on the show that he didn't know the toy making had apperd in the room. 

" Hey Robbie I have a vary inportent job for you!" Robbie slowly looked away from the TV and gave the toy makers a confused look. " Job.... what job.... Could Robbie do?" Shawn gave the purple haired zombie a kind smile he put all the toys on the ground in front Robbie. " You will do great all I need to test out these toys to Mack shore they are safe for kids and good anuff ok." 

Robbie stared at they toys in front of him and he carfuly started to push the train around his scrunched his face up in confusion. " Train.... Wheel.... Not.... Even." Then he picked up the plushey and carfuly and a smile aperd on his face. " Plushey.... Good.... Soft... And... Nice." Shawn gave Robbie a kind hug. " See I know you could do this my friend."


	19. Glitchy demon

Shawn was uneasy when it came to being alone with the glitch demon anti. After being tormented by the ink demon for years being around another demon just made his skin crawl. 

Right now they where the only the only ones in the relaxation rooms he was sitting on one of the couches sketching in his notebook while anti was throwing knives into the wall. The noise dosint bother him because working at Joey Drew studios was a lot noisier that a knife being thrown into the wall so he just tound it out and went into his own little world. 

" What are you drawing." Antis glitchy voice was right next to him making him screem at the top of his lungs sending his pen flying while anti was laughing his head off. " Jesus Christ anti don't scare me like that." After a while anti finally stopped laughing. " Oh come on toy maker I didn't do it on purpose for once I just wanted to know what new project you were working on but you were so in your own world that you don't notice me come up to you so this is all your fault." 

Shawn sighed picking up his pen off the floor and looked at anti mite be a demon but he was different from the ink demon he has a soul and he cared for his family.


	20. Technology confusing

Jackie wanted to have Shawn and Jameson get into the 21st century and first thing first is to introduce them to the internet. First objective find the both of them, Shawn was easy at this Time he would be in his room making toys while Jameson was a little harder   
He is the quietest ego since he can't speak which was very unusual for a septic ego. 

It turns out Jameson was doing hat tricks for Robbie and after giving Robbie a coloring book he draged Shawn and Jameson into his room. " What the fuck Jackie I was busy reading mavens magic book!" ( And I was giving Robbie a good show.) Jameson slid read. " Well you can do that later Shawn and Robbie is coloring right now that will entertain him for hour's you two need to be interested to the 21 century." 

Both egos face his pale. " That is ok Jackie we are fine with what we know." Jameson nodded vigorously. ( Yes chap we know enuff to get us by we don't need to know more) Jackie sighed. " Knowing how to us the microwave and how to use the DVD player doesn't count as knowing enuff about the 21st century." Shawn sighed in defeat and Jameson slid also had the words sigh on it. 

Jackie immediately regretted his decision know matter how he explained it both oldtimmy egos just couldn't get the internet Everytime he explained something there response was why? And Jackie it good with computers he can hatch into the dark web and can crack into the toughest firewalls and keep his cool but now he was about to flip his shit. " You know what! This is not working go back to doing what you where doing before!" Shawn looked at Jameson who just shrugged his shoulders and they both left the room.


	21. Keep on working

That morning when Shawn woke up to his old alarm clock that was from his time even though jackie keeps trying to get him and Jamison to use modern technology but that was way to confusing he will stick with what he knows thank you vary much. 

But today the sound of his alarm gave him a horrible headache each ring felt like a hammer bashing his skull. " Shut up." Shawn hit the clock stopping the sound and his headache turned into a small throbbing. He slowly getting up and noticed some new things his body aches his nose is stuffy and his throat feels like he had swallowed nails. As soon as he stood up he had to catch himself on his nightstand as he was his with a bunch of dizziness Shawn took a few deep breaths trying not to throw up. 

In his mind all he can hear is Mr drew yelling. " I don't care if your sick as long as you are alive you will keep working or do you want to be thrown into the in mashen!" Shawn shivered at that memory anyone who went into the ink mashen never came back he just has to keep working. Shawn stumbled to his desk and started to make bendy dolls while the voices of Mr drew hammered in his head making his headache worse he could barely focus on his work he knew the dolls he was making would not be up to me Drew's standards but he can't stop he won't be alert of the ink.

Shawn don't know someone entered his office until they grabbed his shoulder which cosed him to panic. " I'm sorry that the bendy dolls are not up to standards just give me a chance and I can fix it please I don't want to go into the mashen!" Shawn couldn't hear what the person was saying he just fought as hard as a sick man could which wasn't that much. He heard more people come into his office they are going to take me away and turn me into a lost one's. Then there was a pain in his neck and his word was consumed by darkness.


	22. Magicians scarf

Shawn was reading one of the books Marvin had given him Shawn was getting better at controlling his link magic. Suddenly an explosion rang through the house Shawn felt the magic in the air Shawn got up and went to the only other magic user in the house. When he got to Marvin room he so that all the other egos where already there standing outside marvin's room. " what is going on?" The egos by the door turned around." Marvin was trying out a spell and it didn't go well." Shawn looked into Marvin room and so schneep was there.

Marvin's back was towards the door and schneep was bandaging Marvin injuries. But what caught Shawn attention was the the white cat mask on the floor Shawn has never seen Marvin without his mask he tried to ask Marvin but he just changed the subject and he tried the others but all they said was." He will tell you when he is ready." So Shawn pushed through the other egos to get into he room the other egos tried to stop him but he was to fast from running from the ink demon for so long. 

Shawn went to face Marvin and froze the hole part of his face that covers Marvin's face was covered with burn scars. Marvin eyes landed on Shawn and his eyes filled with fear his eyes glew a bright green. Before things could escalate Shawn felt a par of hand grabbed his suspenders and glitched him out of the room and throwing him onto the couch in the living room. 

" are you a fucking idiot." Anti yelled his glitching grew worse." We told you to what until Marvin told you himself, this shit is personal to Marvin!" Anti yelling grew louder glitching grew worse. Jackie put his hand on anti's shoulder making him freeze. " anti he didn't know when we all where curious about why Marvin wears his mask all the time you can't blame him for being curious since you tried to look before Marvin told you." Anti sighed through his teeth starting to glitch less he turned to Shawn pointing his knife at him. " your on thin ice Flynn you better make it up to Marvin our else."


End file.
